Warhammer 40k - Le Conclave des Volatiles
by Ashizian
Summary: Alors que le démon Paxitixap'nan'Letiritel s'ennuie dans son jardin, il reçoit pour la première fois une invitation à la "conférence", un évènement qui réunit tous les Ducs du Changement au cœur du labyrinthe de cristal. Ils doivent y justifier leurs contributions aux plans de Tzeentch, le Dieu des Complots. Seulement, ceux qui échouent à démontrer leur utilité sont pulvérisés...
1. Chapter 1

L'air est lourd, pour peu qu'on puisse appeler le principal constituant du Warp de "l'air". Une étendue de sable aux couleurs bariolées s'étend sur des millions de kilomètres, tandis que des tornades de cristaux s'élèvent vers l'infinité d'un ciel aux teintes changeantes. Pour le moment, il est bleu. Dans quelques secondes, peut-être orange. Qui peut savoir ? Paxitixap'nan'Letiritel dirige ce modeste "jardin". Un minuscule territoire, offert par Tzeentch au Duc du Changement pour récompenser une victoire dont plus personne ne se souvient.

Le Duc vit au sommet d'un grand arbre en diamant, où a été grossièrement taillé un escalier pour permettre aux éventuels visiteurs d'atteindre son "nid". Pas qu'ils se pressent pour venir le voir, cela dit. Ce n'est pas un hôte enthousiaste. Comme les autres "démons majeurs" du Dieu des Complots, dire de Paxitixap qu'il est difficile à décrire serait un doux euphémisme. Quand on discute d'une créature qui incarne le changement, lui donner une image fixe serait en soi un exploit. Les mortels ont tendance à le voir de la façon qui leur convient, souvent sous la forme d'un oiseau humanoïde couvert d'écailles et de plumes.

Quiconque regarderait sa "peau" avec attention ne pourrait y discerner qu'une figure fractale en constante mutation. Il n'a jamais le même nombre de doigts à ses mains. Ses plumes grossissent ou rétrécissent à chaque instant. Ses écailles se déplacent comme les pièces d'un puzzle absurde. Cela étant, si la fantaisie lui prend d'avoir une forme précise, rien ne l'interdit. Un triangle doré ? Une pyramide de chair sanguinolente ? Un claquement de doigt suffit. Contrairement à ce que pensent certains mortels, les Ducs aiment se donner une forme. Ils adorent aussi en changer.

Paxitixap ne se souvient plus s'il attend quelque chose ou s'il souffre simplement de son manque d'activité. De quand date sa dernière action d'éclat ? Une seconde ? Une heure ? Vingt-mille ans ? Le démon s'amuse à observer les créatures qui se sont perdues sur son domaine. Un homme marche dans le désert depuis quelques "heures". C'est ce qu'il s'imagine, en tout cas. L'imbécile est une sorte de magicien arrivé d'un pays disparu nommé "Perse". Quel choc ce sera lorsqu'il reviendra dans l'espace matériel pour découvrir que plus de 40 000 ans ont passé depuis son départ ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand un idiot joue avec des forces qui le dépassent. Deux sanguinaires de Khorne sont piégés ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont oublié leur nom. Ces crétins s'énervent sur une simple porte, bien incapables de comprendre qu'il suffirait pour eux de lire les instructions sur la poignée pour quitter cet endroit.

Soudain, le Duc lève la tête. Quelque chose de nouveau vient d'entrer ! Une horreur rose. Un messager de Tzeentch. La créature avance lentement dans le désert. Si lentement que les quelques secondes qu'elle prend pour arriver pourraient bien être des millénaires. L'écoulement du temps n'est qu'une question de chance. Paxitixap observe le petit démon qui atteint le pied de son arbre. Apparemment, Tzeentch a été d'une surprenante générosité avec lui, puisque ses bras et ses jambes ne cessent de changer de forme, l'obligeant à déployer des trésors d'inventivité pour ne serait-ce que se mouvoir.

On pourrait croire que d'être forcé de traverser une gigantesque étendue de sable avec des membres aux proportions aléatoires rendrait cette chose nerveuse, mais pas du tout ! Ces démons sont bien trop bêtes pour être en colère. Au contraire, il rigole et s'émerveille des mutations qui l'assaillent ! Son sourire est si large qu'on voit à peine le reste du visage. Le Duc n'a pas envie de faire le plus petit effort pour lui faciliter la vie. L'horreur grimpe l'escalier jusqu'au sommet, tandis que l'arbre de diamant grandit ou rétrécit sans cesse. Il y a une minute, il faisait des millions de kilomètres, maintenant le voilà réduit à simplement cent mètres. Courage, petite horreur rose ! Tu parviendras un jour à te hisser au sommet ! Dans le domaine de Tzeentch, la patience est une vertu royale.

Redescendre de l'arbre ne sera pas plus simple. Se jeter dans le vide ? Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Si vous avez de la chance, vous tomberez vers le bas. Si vous en avez moins, vous arriverez dans le jardin de Nurgle, Dieu de la Déchéance. Le Duc se souvient encore d'une fois où l'un de ses convives a sauté et s'est retrouvé sur le pont d'un croiseur impérial en transit dans le Warp. Les autres ont essayé de rejoindre l'infortuné et ont tous terminé au cœur de la forteresse d'Airain de Khorne. Leurs crânes s'y trouvent très probablement encore. C'est là une vérité primordiale du chaos : seuls les grands démons peuvent lui imposer temporairement une forme, les autres doivent subir le changement.

L'horreur rose atteint finalement le sommet et s'écroule de fatigue. La pauvre respire bruyamment et essaye, tant bien que mal, de se remettre debout malgré ses jambes de taille... ah, non. En fait, ce sont des tentacules maintenant. Paxitixap se lève, empoigne le démon et le pose sur une table en cristal scintillant. La boule rose lui répond par un sourire bienveillant :

_\- Alors, petit protégé du changement, quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?_

Son horrible visage s'éclaire de bonheur. La créature se divise en de multiples copies d'elle-même, qui dansent et sautillent. Le Duc applaudit des deux mains :

_\- Charmant, charmant !_ Dit-il en ricanant.

_\- Majestueux Paxitixap'nan'Letiritel, vous êtes convié par notre généreux créateur à la conférence, au cœur du labyrinthe de cristal !_ Chantent en chœur les clones, s'agitant sur leurs membres en transformation perpétuelle.

_\- Vraiment ? Il a pensé à moi ? C'est une agréable attention de la part de notre sublime créateur._ Répond-il avec une voix dont on ne saurait dire si elle est sincère ou sarcastique.

Le moment est enfin venu ! Il est convié pour la première fois à cette fameuse conférence où les démons de Tzeentch expliquent leurs contributions aux plans du créateur. La réunion ne commence ni ne se termine jamais. Elle dure simplement depuis l'éternité. Les invités vont et viennent, c'est tout. Dès qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, vous partez. Les Ducs veulent y participer autant qu'ils la redoutent. Certes, vous exposez vos victoires et vous vous pavanez face à vos collègues sous le regard bienveillant du Dieu des Changements. Mais vous êtes aussi jugés sur votre importance. Qu'arrive-t-il si quelqu'un prouve votre inutilité ? Hé bien, disons qu'un nouveau démon naîtra de ce qu'il restera de vous. Ces conférences sont à mi-chemin entre un débat politique, une conférence philosophique et un tribunal inquisitorial.

Sans surprise, tout le monde parle en même temps, tandis que les ducs ne cessent de faire la démonstration de leur célèbre "humour". Pour peu qu'on considère ce qu'ils font pour se détendre comme de l'humour, évidemment. Leurs "prouesses" vont de l'organisation d'un concert de démonettes Slaaneshi en plein milieu d'une présentation d'un adversaire, jusqu'aux plus exotiques concours de tir à l'arc qui utilisent des corps pétrifiés de mortels comme flèches. Question de préférence en matière de plaisanteries. Pourtant, il ne faut pas croire que ce ne serait là qu'un signe de frivolité de la part des démons de Tzeentch. Tout ce qu'ils font a toujours un sens, même s'il n'est pas aisé de l'assimiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas les cartes en main pour comprendre.

Les clones de l'horreur rose fusionnent les uns avec les autres, suite à quoi la créature retourne vers l'escalier, exultant de joie à l'idée de refaire le chemin dans l'autre sens. Est-ce que ces choses ont réellement du respect pour elles-mêmes ? Paxitixap l'attrape par le col et l'attache à sa ceinture avant qu'elle ne pose le... la... enfin, l'un de ses appendices sur la première marche. Le démon n'est pas moins heureux de la tournure des évènements, tandis que le Duc empoigne son bâton et se jette dans le vide. Contrairement à quiconque s'essayerait à cette folie, il parvient au sol sans problème et commence la route qui le conduira jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe.

Il se retrouve devant le magicien, qui tombe au sol et rampe de peur en voyant l'immense abomination qu'est un Duc du Changement. L'intéressé s'écarte un instant de son chemin pour approcher du malheureux.

_\- Allez-vous en, monstre !_ Hurle l'homme, apeuré.

_\- Monstre ? Quelle impolitesse ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, au pire une opportunité à saisir, au mieux une solution à vos problèmes._

Le mage est immédiatement captivé, tout d'abord par la voix envoûtante de Paxitixap puis par son étrange plumage coloré. "Qu'est-ce donc que cette créature ?" Se demande-t-il certainement.

_\- Une opportunité ?_

La satisfaction du grand démon prend la forme d'un sourire. Quand on offre le choix aux mortels entre une opportunité et une solution, on se fait vite une idée de comment ils pensent selon lequel des deux ils préfèrent. Une opportunité offre le pouvoir d'atteindre une situation qu'on estime plus désirable. Une solution conduit à se libérer d'un état qu'on considère nuisible. Les deux reposent sur l'espoir d'un changement salvateur. Piégé dans un désert dépassant la raison, ce magicien a préféré le pouvoir à la liberté.

_\- Oui ! Grande opportunité ! Parlez donc, que voudriez-vous changer dans votre vie ?_

L'homme hésite. Il sent la possibilité d'un piège. C'est naturel. La méfiance s'avère être une part de l'intelligence que tout mortel devrait sérieusement prendre en considération avant chaque choix. Finalement, il demande :

_\- Quel genre d'opportunité ? _

_\- Pouvoir, connaissance, protection des dieux. Demandez-moi donc ce qui vous convient le mieux._

_\- J'ai... j'ai toujours connu l'échec. Aucune de mes décisions n'a jamais conduit à une réussite. Rien n'a marché comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je veux décider ce que j'ai envie d'être, pas subir ce que le monde m'impose !_

_\- Ho ! Vous avez donc l'ambition de contrôler votre propre destin. Une noble aspiration, que tout Homme ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir, car qui voudrait n'être qu'une simple marionnette entre les mains de la chance ? Je peux répondre à vos prières. _

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui ! Soyez heureux ! Votre venue ici n'est pas liée au hasard ! Vous vous êtes hissé jusqu'à mon domaine grâce à votre soif de changement. Un acte de foi envers tout ce que ma modeste personne représente, voyez-vous. J'aimerais répondre à votre vœu, en échange d'un serment envers ma cause, évidemment._

_\- Quelle cause ? Que voulez-vous, créature ?_

_\- Le changement, rien de plus ! Je veux que vous dédiez votre vie à lutter contre les tyranniques chaînes de la chance et du destin, jusqu'à la fin des temps !_

Paxitixap s'amuse de tout ce qu'implique une si terrifiante proposition. Cette condition conduira inévitablement le mage à se libérer de son statut de "marionnette" d'un destin... pour s'offrir tout entier à un autre. La différence, c'est qu'il l'aura accepté de son propre chef. Qui a déjà eu le pouvoir de véritablement décider son avenir ? C'est une de ces rares choses que Tzeentch offre sans contrepartie : le choix.

L'ironie du sort veut donc que si le magicien refuse la proposition du Duc, il aura tout de même été exaucé et vivra le reste de son existence conformément à sa propre décision. Si au contraire ce mortel accepte, il ne se sera pas moins libre mais les conditions de son nouveau destin l'enchaîneront à autre chose. On en revient à la même idée : opportunité ou solution. Dans les deux cas, ce sera une réussite pour lui. Le simple fait d'obtenir ce choix suffit à exaucer un aussi misérable vœu.

_\- Si c'est le prix à payer, alors je suis d'accord ! Que vienne le changement ! _

Le Duc attrape l'une de ses nombreuses amulettes et la jette aux pieds du mage, qui la prend dans ses mains et l'observe. Elle brille d'une étrange lueur. Il lui suffit de la mettre à son cou pour disparaître comme par enchantement. Le démon sourit. Ce fou ne sait pas vers quoi il retourne ! Si le malheureux survit aux inquisiteurs de l'Imperium, il fera peut-être un initié compétent. Cela dit, cette question n'est pas encore d'actualité. Paxitixap reprend sa route dans l'immense désert, à la fois impatient et agacé.

* * *

_Attention! Cette œuvre de fiction n'est en aucun cas soutenue officiellement, de quelque manière que ce soit, par Games Workshop. Conformément à sa politique de confidentialité ( /fr-FR/Politique-de-Propri-Intellectuelle), Games Workshop conserve l'ensemble des droits quant à sa propriété intellectuelle sur les marques et l'univers de Warhammer 40k._

_Illustration par Thomas Elliot. © Copyright Games Workshop Limited 2020._


	2. Chapter 2

Le Warp est indéchiffrable pour les mortels, quoique la plupart des démons ne le comprennent pas totalement non plus. L'immaterium et le materium sont inextricablement liés, au point que la chronologie du premier ne peut pas contrarier celle du second. Vous ne remonterez jamais le temps en utilisant le Warp, car ce qui se produit dans le monde matériel aura toujours l'ascendant. Toutefois le domaine du chaos est tout sauf rigide. Demain, l'humanité apparaîtra sur sa planète natale et, simultanément, l'Hérésie d'Horus se terminera. Ce qui peut avoir lieu se déclenche constamment, encore et encore. Alors, sur quoi tomberez-vous en quelques mètres de marche ? Un magicien primitif arrivant d'une époque perdue ? Un démon oublié ? Allez savoir !

Rien ne bouge dans une direction qu'on saurait prédire. Le destin et les prophéties ne sont que de stupides illusions. Les Ducs du Changement donnent simplement l'impulsion nécessaire pour que ces choses deviennent réalité, voilà tout. La moindre créature est, petit à petit, dévorée par la tapisserie de Tzeentch. Un ouvrage qui, tel l'immaterium, n'est pas fixe et n'aura jamais vraiment la forme que son créateur aimerait atteindre.

Paxitixap chemine sur le territoire de son maître depuis déjà quelques millénaires... ou quelques secondes, selon la façon dont on voit les choses. Il grimpe d'abord sur une colline en mercure solide, avant de redescendre dans une cuvette couverte de cristaux barbelés. Juste un instant plus tard, le voici à l'intérieur d'un château en verre jaune et brun, où la gravité change au moindre pas. Le moment suivant, il arpente une galerie de tableaux exposant les visages terrorisés d'un millier de gouverneurs planétaires. Telle est l'absurdité du labyrinthe de cristal.

Le Duc occupe son temps en discutant avec l'horreur rose à sa ceinture. Une créature certes stupide, mais prompte à réagir aux conversations avec joie. Sa compagnie est agréable quand on voyage. La forteresse impossible est visible à l'horizon. Aucun démon ne peut l'ignorer, car elle est semblable à une balise qui guide dans le domaine du changement. Vous n'avez qu'à le vouloir pour qu'elle apparaisse aussi clairement qu'un phare dans la nuit. Cela précisé, gardez-vous surtout d'y entrer : rares sont les élus qui sont autorisés à en revenir.

Tzeentch est paradoxal, comme les autres dieux du chaos. Il incarne le changement, les cauchemars, les mensonges, les complots, les secrets, les superstitions et la manipulation. Pourtant, c'est aussi le protecteur de l'intelligence, de la conscience, de la morale, de la vérité, de la connaissance, de l'espoir, des rêves, de la magie et de l'ambition. Tous, y compris le "divin" Empereur de l'humanité, se tournent vers lui chaque fois qu'ils espèrent quelque chose. En cela ils le nourrissent et, dès qu'un changement quelconque émerge de leur volonté, accroissent même sa puissance !

L'univers matériel s'avère aussi changeant que le chaos, ce dernier n'étant rien de plus qu'un reflet. Seulement, ce qui différencie le monde "réel" de sa contrepartie tient au fait qu'il respecte des principes qui vont au-delà des croyances de l'être pensant, là où l'immaterium est l'esclave de la volonté. Les zélotes de l'Architecte du Destin, tel que Tzeentch est souvent surnommé, clament haut et fort qu'on doit donc le considérer comme le Dieu suprême du Warp, puisqu'il personnifie son principe fondamental : l'esprit. Ce serait, en conséquence, le premier et le plus grand des dieux, car sans lui toute conscience s'éteindrait, conduisant au passage l'immaterium vers l'anéantissement. Ce n'est cependant pas si simple car, dans le chaos, rien n'a de chronologie ni de valeur. Tous les dieux sont arrivés en premier et tous sont au-dessus de leurs rivaux.

Paxitixap atteint une jungle où des arbres en émeraude ne cessent de grandir puis de rapetisser, encore et encore. Les animaux de rubis y rajeunissent jusqu'à redevenir des enfants, avant de vieillir à nouveau. Une façon amusante d'acquérir l'immortalité, qui correspond bien à l'humour de Tzeentch ! Peu le savent, même chez ses favoris, mais l'Architecte du Destin est aussi prodigue que Nurgles, le père des épidémies. Soyez prudent, néanmoins, car le seigneur des complots privilégie toujours sa propre interprétation.

Vous voulez une richesse immense ? Selon les circonstances, il verra dans votre poids en bois, en eau ou en sucre une fortune indécente. Tout n'est qu'opinion, pour le chaos. Vous rêvez d'immortalité ? Malheureux ! Il ne faut jamais prononcer un tel souhait ! Ignorez-vous donc qu'il existe une infinité de solutions pour échapper à la mort ? Or, nombreuses sont celles qui peuvent vous faire regretter le repos éternel. Les idiots qui s'imaginent astucieux en faisant ce vœu remplissent le labyrinthe. Ils servent de décoration. Paxitixap passe justement devant l'un d'entre-eux, l'ultime représentant d'une espèce disparue, qui revivra la dernière seconde de sa vie pour toujours. Son désir a donc été exaucé. L'Architecte du Destin n'est-il pas généreux ?

Le Duc sort enfin de la forêt, débouchant aux pieds d'un amphithéâtre à l'architecture absurde. Son périple se termine. Le voilà arrivé sur le lieu de la conférence ! Les démons entrent dans la bâtisse par milliers. Une armée de Tzaangors, des créatures mi-bêtes mi-oiseaux, observent depuis les gouttières. Ils protègent l'endroit au moins autant qu'ils en sont prisonniers. Ce sont les plus agressifs des serviteurs de Tzeentch. Leur immense intelligence en fait de redoutables guerriers, même s'ils ne descendent que rarement dans le monde matériel. Ils ne vivent que pour deux choses : d'abord servir l'Architecte du Destin afin d'être récompensés en retour par de nouvelles mutations, ensuite accumuler le maximum de connaissances possibles. Le savoir est comme leur nourriture. Ils la chassent tel des rapaces.

Leur rivalité avec les sanguinaires de Khorne est légendaire. Elle dure depuis l'éternité. Ils opposent une constante fourberie à la brutalité aveugle des serviteurs du Dieu Sanglant. Leurs armes et armures mutent en permanence. La majorité sait utiliser tous les outils, presque d'instinct. Il n'est donc pas rare d'en voir avec des fusils à impulsion T'au, des pistolets shuriken Aeldari, des éclateurs de Commorragh ou même des bolters lourds de l'Astra Militarum. Ils aiment "modifier" ces acquisitions, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent inutilisables. La moindre transformation est bonne à prendre aux yeux d'un démon de Tzeentch, même lorsqu'elle devient délétère.

Les Ducs du Changement entrent par une même porte. La plus grande. Ils sont les invités d'honneur, après tout. Les grands démons discutent comme de vieux amis, camouflant leurs inimitiés sous une montagne de faux-semblants. Paxitixap évite généralement de socialiser. Dire que ses "collègues" ne l'apprécient pas serait un doux euphémisme. Il préfère plutôt observer silencieusement le décor. Tous les matériaux se transforment à chaque instant. Les colonnades étaient en marbre il y a une seconde. Désormais, elles sont en jade. Dans un moment, ce sera peut-être de l'ivoire tyranide ou même du diamant. Inutile de mémoriser le plan des lieux. Comme le reste du labyrinthe de cristal, tout se transforme au gré des envies de Tzeentch. C'est pourquoi personne n'est vraiment pressé d'entrer : ici, les couloirs peuvent vous perdre par caprice. Gardez vos voisins en vue.

Les murs se couvrent de bouches et de globes oculaires. Ils jaugent chaque passant et lui posent des questions tortueuses. Ceux qui ne répondent pas sont transportés à l'autre bout du labyrinthe, où ils vont devoir refaire le chemin, déclenchant l'hilarité générale au passage. Ceux qui ont le malheur de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour répondre finiront dans une boucle temporelle qui pourrait bien durer des millénaires. Une légion d'horreurs roses et bleues se pressent aux pieds des Ducs. Leur chant glorifie l'espoir, notamment sa tendance à nourrir l'ambition. Quelques démons plus évolués se joignent à la chorale avec entrain. Les tambours des Tzaangors se mettent à battre bruyamment. Tout un orchestre désaccordé, aux mélodies aussi horribles que sublimes, accompagne cette fête improvisée.

Paxitixap arrive à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre. Il a été légèrement ralenti parce que Verthek'Palatax, le flamboyant protecteur de Steklos, voulait frimer auprès de ses subordonnés. Cet idiot s'est laissé distraire un instant par sa vantardise. Une question lui est passée sous le nez et il fut projeté en dehors du bâtiment plus vite que Khorne ne lance les buveurs de sangs qui le trahissent ! Par chance, l'incident était drôle, alors peu importe le retard. Un cacophonie s'élève. Les Ducs du Changement parlent toujours tous en même temps. Ils hurlent, ricanes, croassent et caquettent. L'oreille s'habitue vite et on peut entendre dans ce terrifiant concert un débat amical entre connaissances de longue date. Cela dit, tout dépend évidemment si votre définition du mot "amical" est tolérante ou non.

Le Duc part s'installer à sa place. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui explique où elle est, car un serviteur du changement sait dans quelle direction aller chaque fois qu'il le faut. L'Architecte du Destin s'en assure. Vous atteindrez inévitablement votre objectif, au prix d'une centaine de détours. Le démon remarque du coin de l'œil la présence d'un illustre collègue : Kairos, le Tisseur de Destins. Un Duc bicéphale, capable de discerner tous les avenirs et l'ensemble du passé, mais aveugle au présent. L'Oracle préféré de Tzeentch, auprès duquel même les autres dieux viennent parfois chercher des conseils. Sa présence signifie une chose : l'Architecte préside en personne cette assemblée !

Au cœur de l'amphithéâtre s'élève une pyramide d'horreurs bleues. Elle s'agite désespérément pour donner et reprendre la parole aux invités. Son action est vaine, car ils l'ignorent tous. Sur sa gauche on aperçoit une boîte en métal sombre, à l'intérieur duquel se trouve certainement l'observateur de Nurgle, un Grand Immonde sélectionné par son maître pour l'informer de ce qui se dit. Le seigneur du changement et le seigneur des épidémies se haïssent ouvertement, certes, mais ils entretiennent leurs relations diplomatiques. Paxitixap s'installe à sa place. Son voisin est planté dans le sol par le bec et tourne comme une toupie. C'est... fascinant. Au moment où le démon pose finalement son bâton, un silence lugubre tombe. Ses voisins ont arrêté de parler. Les démons tournent leur regard vers lui :

_\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?_ Demande-t-il, modifiant la forme de son bec pour en faire une copie du visage de Roboute Guilliman.

Son voisin ricane, tandis que Kairos fixe ses yeux sur le Duc du Changement.

_\- Voilà l'invité d'honneur ! Levez-vous, Paxitixap'nan'Letiritel ! Discutons de vos contributions à notre grande cause._ Chante un chœur de voix tombant du ciel. Voilà Tzeentch.

C'est toujours ainsi que commence le jugement d'un démon majeur. S'il échoue à justifier ses actes, l'inévitable issue sera l'annihilation totale. Le Duc du Changement sourit : il ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur moyen de tuer l'ennui.


	3. Chapter 3

Paxitixap récupère son bâton et s'avance jusqu'à l'estrade. Il peut entendre un frémissement sourd sur le chemin. Un seul mot, qui revient sans cesse : "traître !" Tout démon se sentirait flatté de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de cette hostilité. Un plaisir délicat. Le Duc sourit discrètement, puis grimpe les marches qui lui permettront de se mettre en avant. Sans attendre il s'exclame, avec défiance :

_\- Quel plaisir d'être en compagnie d'une si auguste audience !_

Un murmure s'élève. Une colère.

_\- Traître !_ Répond l'un de ses collègues.

_\- Usurpateur !_ Continue un autre.

_\- Vous me voyez chagriné d'apprendre qu'une si honteuse réputation pèse sur mes modestes épaules._

_\- On joue l'ignorant ? Quelle audace ! Personne n'est dupe, charmant confrère. Que diriez-vous de prendre votre situation au sérieux ? _

Cet opposant parle doucement, pourtant chaque intonation ressemble à une tornade. Aucun mortel ne douterait de paroles prononcées avec une telle conviction. Voici Voedre, le manipulateur de Selemati, que Paxitixap considère comme un rival depuis plusieurs millénaires. Ils n'ont jamais été ouvertement antagonistes, cependant, plutôt des opposants idéologiques. Il fait partie des "frontaliers", une organisation informelle qui réunit les démons dont la fonction secondaire est de défendre le territoire de Tzeentch contre ses rivaux.

Le Duc du changement a un plumage rouge rubis et vert émeraude. Une combinaison aussi rare que sublime. L'Architecte du Destin l'a probablement gratifié de cette teinte unique pour récompenser son plus célèbre coup d'éclat, lorsqu'il protégea le domaine en convainquant Nurgle de trahir son alliance avec Khorne, profitant ensuite de l'anarchie pour broyer les deux armées. Il déstabilise ses ennemis en jouant avec leurs préférences. Ainsi, les Buveurs de Sang se retrouvèrent constamment dans des situations où il semblait plus intéressant d'attaquer leurs partenaires Grands Immondes que d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe de Cristal.

Voedre vient toujours accompagné d'un "compagnon", qu'il traite comme son vassal : Alapabamares, un collègue ayant une couleur rose criarde. C'est à ce fou qu'on doit la "plaisanterie" d'avoir catapulté un Eldar et un Necron sur Terra, où ils influencèrent les cultures grecque et égyptienne. Ce ne fut pas le premier contact d'un peuple extraterrestre avec l'humanité primitive, mais Tzeentch n'a pas apprécié l'initiative. En punition, l'idiot a été maudit : peu importe à quel point il s'illustrerait dans l'avenir, un adversaire recevra les honneurs. Pour une créature qui s'ébroue dans l'ambition, être dépossédé de ses succès s'avère un châtiment pire que la mort.

_\- Ma surprise est sincère ! Trahison ? Usurpation ? Des mots durs ! Une si grave accusation mérite au moins quelques explications, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui ignorent tout de l'affaire._ Continue Paxitixap sur un ton mielleux.

_\- Si vous insistez... j'ai de multiples exemples à proposer._

_\- Vraiment ?_ Répond-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_\- Oui, vous n'avez aucune discrétion._

_\- Quelle raison, pour un innocent, d'être discret ?_

Le démon bicolore se lance dans un récapitulatif détaillé des actions qui "prouvent" que Paxitixap n'est qu'une vermine sans valeur. Au bout d'un moment, l'intéressé commence à agiter ses mains tel un chef d'orchestre, faisant apparaître des ficelles au bout desquelles se matérialise un pantin à l'effigie de Voedre. Il s'agite en imitant à la perfection les mouvements du démon avec une légère avance. Un instant à le faire danser suffit pour que la tirade de Voedre prenne l'allure d'une guignolerie. Si seulement ça l'empêchait de continuer.

Les autres applaudissent leur "camarade", tandis que le Grand Immonde hurle à l'intérieur de sa boite. Rien n'est plus cauchemardesque pour un serviteur de Nurgle que d'avoir à supporter les discours d'un Duc du changement. Le malheureux ferait presque de la peine. Presque. Sa torture doit être la seule surprise agréable à ressortir de ces élucubrations.

Grand Père Nurgle a toujours été l'antagoniste. Comme tout ce qui concerne le chaos, la relation des deux divinités est paradoxale. Le Seigneur de la Peste incarne l'entropie, la déchéance, la stagnation, les épidémies et la décrépitude. Pourtant c'est également le dieu de la vie, des renaissances, de la volonté, de la loi, de l'endurance, de la persévérance et de la détermination. Son essence personnifie le caractère implacable du monde vivant, car celui qui s'abandonne à l'immobilité n'est que de la nourriture pour ce qui bouge encore. Un milliard de civilisations l'ont vénéré en divinité des récoltes, de la fertilité et du foyer. Sans lui, le Warp serait trop instable pour qu'un démon existe plus d'une seconde. Sa force de mutation est néanmoins semblable à celle de l'Architecte du Destin. Toutefois, là où Tzeentch opère par coups d'éclats, Nurgle préfère une inexorable dégradation. Les deux s'aiment intensément, mais se haïssent tout autant.

Pourquoi s'aiment-ils ? Car le bon Grand Père annonce la ruine de ce qui est, donnant son sens au concept de "fin". Sans lui, le changement ne pourrait pas se produire, puisque toute chose resterait indestructible. Tzeentch amorce quant à lui le mouvement du cycle, en l'absence duquel aucune décrépitude ne viendrait, puisqu'il n'y aurait jamais de début. Pourquoi se haïssent-ils, dans ce cas ? Parce que le Seigneur de la Déchéance est surtout le protecteur du conservatisme. Il préserve le statu quo jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une masse de rouille ou de pourriture. Chaque fois qu'un mouvement veut s'imposer, Nurgle répond par sa résistance. L'Architecte du Destin écoute ceux qui rêvent d'un avenir meilleur, de glorieuses révolutions et d'une aube grandiose. Le Seigneur de la Peste protège les masses qui souhaitent la stabilité, la perpétuité du temps présent ou craignent la venue de l'inévitable crépuscule.

Les démons le chuchotent souvent en ricanant : Tzeentch a écouté l'Empereur lorsqu'il lança sa Grande Croisade, donnant son inestimable bénédiction à l'Imperium de l'Humanité. Aujourd'hui, c'est Nurgle qui maintient ce régime décadent en place aussi longtemps que possible. Que penseraient ces pitoyables inquisiteurs, s'ils savaient que leur empire a été fondé avec le soutien d'une divinité du chaos et survit protégé par une autre ? Paxitixap ricane à cette idée.

_\- Ainsi, en guidant le Chapitre des Lamenters sur Kortan IX, l'usurpateur a ruiné des millénaires de minutieux préparatifs pour un grand nombre d'entre-nous !_

_\- Ah oui ?_ Coupe Paxitixap.

Voedre se tait, surpris de voir son adversaire répliquer au seul point que personne n'oserait contester. Une centaine de démons majeurs ont raté des opportunités vitales, uniquement parce que ces imbéciles de Lamenters ont récupéré la mauvaise relique. Le Chapitre n'aurait jamais été capable d'accomplir un tel exploit si Paxitixap en personne n'avait pas soudainement expulsé tous leurs vaisseaux du Warp justement à cet endroit. Le Duc bicolore veut bien l'admettre, c'était une impressionnante démonstration de sorcellerie. Son opposant fait disparaître la marionnette sous ses doigts en arrachant sa tête à coup de bec, avant de continuer :

_\- Je me souviens d'avoir prévenu toutes vos grandioses personnes que le Chapitre arrivait vers votre position, leur présence étant utile pour mon grand œuvre. Vous pouviez retarder la mise en place de ce projet, s'il était à ce point important. Est-ce que vous avez écouté mon avertissement ? Certainement pas ! Alors évidemment, votre cohorte d'imbéciles vaniteux l'a payé chèrement, car c'est ce que font habituellement les imbéciles vaniteux !_

Un hurlement assourdissant s'élève comme une explosion. Au moins une soixantaine de Ducs se mettent à crier des insanités qui rendraient dément n'importe quel mortel. Des rayons magiques s'envolent, mais ricochent contre une barrière invisible qui protège Paxitixap. Ce bouclier ressemble à un miracle de Tzeentch. Le traître est un élu du Créateur ? Pourquoi ? Le calme revient. Tout le monde craint de courroucer le Dieu des Complots. Voedre demande, avec une franche hostilité :

_\- Si notre artéfact n'avait pas été volé, il aurait terminé entre les mains des Eldars d'Ulthwé. La promesse irrésistible de retrouver tous leurs vaisseaux-mondes perdus. En le mettant en marche, ces crétins se seraient propulsé dans le labyrinthe de cristal. Quel grand œuvre peut valoir de risquer un si prodigieux succès ?_

_\- La purification du Warp._

Ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'un silence attentif se transforme en calme morbide. Plus personne n'ose parler. Kairos, le tisseur de destins, dévisage Paxitixap. Il lève ensuite ses deux têtes vers Tzeentch en souriant. Un concert de voix émerge du ciel :

_\- Ineptie ! Le Warp est pur !_

_\- Je suis navré de contredire cette affirmation, mon Seigneur, mais Vous m'avez donné cette mission._

_\- Mensonge !_ Gronde le chœur changeant du Dieu, avant d'ajouter sèchement :

_\- Nous n'avons pas souvenir d'un tel ordre. Aucun ! Pas le moindre ! Quand ? Où ?_

_\- Avant la naissance de Slaanesh, le jour de ma création. Mon essence incarne Votre volonté et la mémoire qui vient avec. Vous m'avez créé avec quatre-vingt dix neuf de mes semblables, chacun pourvu d'une mission. Si un seul d'entre nous arrive à un résultat, Votre magnificence s'estimera satisfaite. L'un de mes frères avait pour fonction d'aider l'Empereur de l'Humanité. Un autre devait préparer Magnus le Rouge. Un troisième a corrompu l'Alpha Legion. Tout dans l'objectif d'organiser la purification._

_\- Qu'est-ce que cette "purification" ?_ Questionne Voedre, prudent. Le démon est conscient qu'il s'agit probablement d'un secret dangereux.

_\- La dévastation du conflit entre C'Tan et Anciens a occasionné des dommages irréversibles sur l'Immaterium. Un "fléau" corrupteur est né de la haine et de la terreur des mortels. Tous les esprits divins furent touchés par cette infection, devenant peu à peu un reflet déformé de leur nature originale. La volonté de réussite, de changement, de stabilité et d'excellence sortirent du lot. Chaque fois qu'une créature consciente recherche, le plus souvent désespérément, à atteindre l'un de ces objectifs contradictoires, le fléau grandit. En retour, la corruption du chaos contamine les mortels, leur faisant ressentir de plus en plus des émotions qui alimentent le cercle vicieux. Un jour ou l'autre, le Warp deviendra si corrosif qu'il dévorera toute vie. Sans vivant, il ne peut pas y avoir d'Immaterium. La galaxie finira stérile._

_Notre Créateur s'est rendu compte de cette vérité, lorsqu'Il tenta de percer les mystères du Puits de l'Éternité. Il a découvert que naîtrait quelque part un immortel, dont la puissance psychique serait la clé pour inverser cette corruption. Cependant, telle "purification" se fera au prix d'un sacrifice nécessaire : toute vie doit s'éteindre et emporter les dieux au passage. Une tabula rasa cosmique, permettant la renaissance du vivant dans un monde de pureté. Bien évidemment inquiété par cette prospective défavorable, notre Créateur a cherché des solutions alternatives. Je suis la dernière, le quatre-vingt dix-neuvième de ma fratrie, l'ultime option restante lorsque tout aura échoué : accepter l'inévitable et laisser faire. J'agis pour garantir que la purification se produira. Si j'échoue, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. L'abominable fléau, Malal, détruira jusqu'au moindre atome._


	4. Chapter 4

Les Ducs du changement murmurent dans un bruissement sourd. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur Paxitixap, leurs regards vont de l'incrédulité au mépris. Personne ne doit prononcer ce nom, "Malal", dans le domaine d'un dieu du chaos. C'est le seul acte qui soit universellement réprimé. L'individu assez fou pour essayer sera dévoré par le sol. Pourtant, aujourd'hui rien ne se passe. Pourquoi ? Le coupable de cette transgression se tient tranquillement debout, comme si sa situation n'était qu'une routine.

La pyramide d'horreurs bleues a disparue. D'ailleurs, pratiquement tous les petits serviteurs semblent s'être éclipsés. Il ne reste que des Tzaangors. L'intellect suspicieux remarquerait qu'ils se réunissent devant les entrées, pour bloquer la route. Le ciel se met à scintiller, des éclairs multicolores se condensent en un puissant rayon arc-en-ciel, qui s'élance droit vers Paxitixap. Ce trait perd cependant toute force avant d'atteindre sa cible, s'évanouissant telle une vapeur colorée. Le Duc éclate de rire. Il s'exclame joyeusement :

_\- Seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas détruire vos propres préparatifs !_

Les cieux grondent de fureur. Un chorale haineuse hurle des absurdités. Tzeentch donne l'impression de perdre la raison. Pour l'observateur extérieur, la divinité semble du genre puérile. Il faudrait toutefois faire preuve d'une dangereuse idiotie pour se laisser manipuler par les apparences. Le divin seigneur incarne un paradoxe, simultanément source du mensonge et de la vérité. Sa nature profonde respire la contradiction. On dit souvent que son esprit s'est partitionné entre des millions de personnalités antagonistes, d'où le fait qu'il s'exprime sous la forme d'un chœur. Chaque voix n'est qu'une fraction de lui, ainsi que chaque silence. Voilà un mystère que peu de mortels appréhendent correctement : l'Architecte du Destin est en guerre avec lui-même, car seul le changement l'importe. Dans ces conditions, quoi de mieux qu'un désaccord éternel ?

Les grands démons ne savent pas quoi dire ou faire. Derrière quel fragment de la divinité doivent-ils se ranger ? Paxitixap ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'évolution des évènements. Quelques-uns commencent à se quereller, tandis que des factions se forment peu à peu. Le Duc se découvre des alliés, mais surtout une écrasante majorité d'ennemis. Voedre et Alapabamares ont déjà choisi un camp : celui d'en face. Rien de surprenant. Il n'existe pas d'adversaire plus féroce que l'opposant idéologique, dans un monde où chaque idée peut altérer la réalité.

Ils se gardent néanmoins d'attaquer. Les informations ont une valeur dans le labyrinthe de cristal. Or, Paxitixap semble disposer d'une connaissance interdite. Toute nouvelle découverte permettrait à n'importe qui de s'enrichir. Ce serait bête d'ignorer une opportunité pareille. C'est précisément de cette manière que l'intéressé organise sa stratégie : en monnayant ce qu'il a, le Duc entend déstabiliser ceux qui veulent acquérir ses secrets. Plus spécifiquement, il espère détourner leur attention d'une évidence bien précise quant à la conférence, qui vient de se confirmer depuis peu, faisant indirectement de lui la pièce maîtresse d'un jeu pervers. C'est flatteur.

Kairos, le tisseur de destins, reste immobile. Il est l'unique subordonné de Tzeentch à toujours savoir ce que veut réellement son Créateur. Ses prises de position suffisent pour déterminer quelle est la bonne "opinion" à avoir. Seulement, l'oracle bicéphale demeure silencieux. Il pourrait se révéler utile, car le légendaire démon n'ose jamais mentir à son maître et déteste avec une équitable hostilité tous les invités. Si vous êtes là c'est qu'on doute de votre utilité, après tout. L'ensemble des Ducs savent qu'ils auront quelque chose à prouver, à un moment ou à un autre. Ils espèrent qu'en enfonçant leurs "semblables" dans la boue, le seigneur se montrera magnanime pour eux.

Par malchance, Paxitixap ne fait pas partie des élus qui peuvent discuter avec Kairos sans risque, car le tisseur de destins a une tendance facétieuse : une tête dit la vérité et l'autre non. Laquelle ? Impossible d'en être certain. En dehors de l'Architecte, rares sont ceux qui méritent suffisamment son respect pour obtenir une réponse correcte dans tous les cas. Voedre demande sèchement :

_\- Je suis curieux, estimé collègue : pourquoi notre Seigneur ne vous a-t-il point détruit ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à profiter de sa bénédiction, mais vos homologues payent l'arrogance par la mort._

_\- Il y en a chez tout être conscient une certaine volonté de renouveau. Un dieu du chaos n'est pas épargné par ce principe élémentaire. Mon objectif consiste à satisfaire cette soif pour notre Créateur, car je ne suis qu'un fragment de Sa volonté éradicatrice. Accusez-moi ! Maudissez-moi ! Vos gémissements ne changeront rien à cela._

_\- Vous abordez des sujets tabous sans considération pour nos usages. Qu'est-ce que vous fait croire que notre Maître tolérera indéfiniment votre impudence ?_ Questionne Alapabamares. Il travaille de concert avec son partenaire.

_\- Tant que ma mission n'aura pas été accomplie, je suis intouchable._ Paxitixap sourit, car une telle affirmation est juste à de multiples niveaux. Il ajoute, avant que ses détracteurs ne réagissent :

_\- Mon existence ne prendra pas fin plus tôt ! Une purification de l'immaterium conduira certes à l'annihilation de nos dieux, mais ils reviendront libérés des aspirations superficielles des mortels. Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour juger s'il s'agit d'un bien, seulement celle d'accomplir ma fonction !_

L'intéressé ricane. Paxitixap est un Duc du changement. Toute sa personne repose sur le mensonge. Ce discours peut s'avérer véridique ou n'être qu'une fiction arrangeant ses affaires. Le démon est du genre talentueux, car l'hésitation de Tzeentch à le détruire lui donne une crédibilité gigantesque. Sa parole n'aurait pas eu plus de valeur si Kairos s'était levé pour dire : "_Gloire à toi, Paxitixap !_" Cependant, quantité de choses expliquent la magnanimité d'un dieu. Il suffit qu'une fraction assez grande de sa conscience planifie un jeu où vous servez de pion et votre survie sera presque garantie. Voedre et Alapabamares n'ont aucune raison de considérer ce que dit leur adversaire autrement que comme un bluff savant.

_\- Cela ne justifie aucunement votre arrogance, Paxitixap._ Continue Voedre.

_\- Au contraire. Vous m'accusez. Mon seul moyen de défense est de jouer avec le feu. Voilà pourquoi notre Seigneur ne saurait me détruire. Ce n'est pas moi qui flirte avec le danger en m'approchant des tabous, mais vous qui prenez le risque d'être anéantis en posant trop de questions. Allez ! Demandez-moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira et je répondrais !_

_\- Une invitation tentante. Des informations en échange d'un risque sur notre vie ? Qu'il en soit ainsi !_ Voedre ajoute un magnifique sourire à sa réponse.

C'est l'occasion de conduire Paxitixap à s'incriminer lui-même en parlant trop. Il y a forcément une limite que Tzeentch refusera de le laisser franchir. Si l'imprudent s'amuse à expliquer le véritable but de Aetaos'Rau'Keres, par exemple, rien ne pourra le protéger. Cela dit, son opposant n'est certainement pas assez idiot pour faire ça.

_\- En quoi notre Créateur serait-Il soumis aux aspirations des mortels ? Ils sont notre subsistance, pas nos maîtres ! _Reprend Alapabamares avec une voix acide.

_\- Pourquoi les dieux du chaos semblent-ils tous si "humain", à votre avis ? Simplement parce que l'humanité domine la galaxie. Le warp reflète l'esprit des mortels et, en conséquence, l'espèce dominante d'un lieu donnera sa forme à l'immaterium. Non, Khorne n'est pas né dans le moyen-âge de l'Homme. Il existait du temps des C'Tan. C'est sa part "humaine" qui a émergé durant cette période. L'emprise des Hommes progresse et le reste s'éteint. Que reste-t-il après eux ? Les Orks ? Ah ! Ils ne sont qu'une parodie de conscience, l'armement biologique grotesque d'une civilisation éteinte. Les T'au ? Leur esprit est trop étroit pour servir. Les Eldars ? Ils ont abandonné leurs devoirs envers notre cause !_

_\- Quels devoirs ?_ Demande Voedre, surprenamment sincère.

_\- La purification du Warp était de leur responsabilité. Après la guerre entre les C'Tan et les Anciens, les Eldars devaient prendre sur eux de purifier l'immaterium. Toutefois, telle décision aurait conduit à l'extinction. Ces crétins ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Ils ont donc rejeté ce destin. Seulement, le chaos ne pardonne jamais. La corruption du fléau a répondu à la lâcheté Aeldari par un cadeau. Une intelligence se nourrissant des vices et des désirs. Avec un peuple au psychisme si puissant, la créature était certaine d'accéder à une alimentation abondante, jusqu'au jour où elle devint suffisamment forte pour transcender sa condition de parasite. _

_\- Slaanesh ?_

_\- Tout juste ! Le fléau savait qu'une naissance cosmique se répercuterait sur les autres divinités. L'immaterium avait rarement été aussi endommagé qu'à la naissance de "celui-qui-est-assoiffé". Chaque principe divin vit désormais dévoré par l'envie qu'émet le prince des plaisirs, en permanence. Nous étions bien plus que des démons avant l'ouverture de l'œil de la terreur. Notre volonté de changement a pris la forme d'une obsession dévorante et notre "physique" s'adapte. Aujourd'hui, la responsabilité des Eldars est retombée entre les mains d'une autre race._

_\- Silence ! Plus un mot !_ Hurle le chœur de Tzeentch.

Le dieu ne s'adresse pas spécifiquement à Paxitixap, mais à tous. Voedre devine que son interlocuteur doit avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Le Duc bicolore aimerait connaître la fin de cette histoire. Il craint de mettre en colère le créateur, mais sa curiosité l'emporte sur la raison. Comme si un disciple du changement savait être raisonnable ! Il demande, ignorant l'ordre de son seigneur :

_\- L'humanité devait prendre leur place ?_

Le firmament gronde, mais rien ne vient.

_\- L'Empereur de l'Humanité était notre messie ! La créature que nous attendions depuis des âges. Son existence est la clé du projet !_ S'exclame Patixitap, sans la moindre peur dans la voix.

_\- Blasphème !_ Lance un anonyme dans la foule. Une discussion bruyante s'empare de l'assemblée, avant d'être rapidement éteinte par la réponse de l'intéressé :

_\- Ah oui ? Blasphème ? Alors pourquoi de tous les immortels, seul l'Empereur a réussi à ressortir de la Forteresse Impossible ? Pourquoi Kairos a-t-il répondu à la moindre de ses questions, sans lui mentir ni le manipuler ? Il n'existe que pour nous ! Les milliers de psykers qui se sont sacrifiés pour donner naissance à l'Empereur ont ressenti dans leur âme la corruption de Malal. Les dieux du Warp ont béni cette naissance salvatrice. Grâce à l'Empereur, l'humanité a été protégée par le destin._

_\- Est-ce que Kairos nous ferait l'honneur de confirmer cette affirmation ?_ Grogne Alapabamares.

Le démon bicéphale lève paresseusement une tête, celle qui ne voit que le passé, et rétorque :

_\- C'est peut-être la vérité, en effet. Peut-être._

Voedre a une sensation très désagréable : pourquoi son adversaire laisse la conversation s'aggraver à ce point ? D'abord Malal et maintenant l'Anathème ? C'est suicidaire ! Le but de la conférence est de prouver son utilité, pas d'empirer sa situation au-delà de tout espoir ! Un serviteur du chaos aussi ancien ne peut pas agir sans un plan bien préparé. Ceux qui viennent débattre ici ont généralement le droit de quitter l'assemblée et de revenir quand ils le veulent. La majorité des invités savent faire traîner les discussions. Le débat pour savoir si quelqu'un est important ou non peut durer des milliers d'années. Paxitixap comprend forcément que ses actes dans le monde matériel ont aggravé le cas de quasiment tous les Ducs présents. Ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser ses paroles contre lui. Quelle raison de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ?

Il y a plus préoccupant : pourquoi Kairos l'autorise à parler si librement ? Tzeentch semble contrarié, mais son principal subordonné réagit à peine. Le fait de convoquer Paxitixap'nan'Letiritel était une réclamation faite par de nombreux démons, dont des vassaux de Kairos... Le Duc bicolore signale discrètement ses doutes à son partenaire. Alapabamares ne répond rien. Il se plonge dans une intense réflexion, observant les alentours.

_\- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que l'Empereur de l'Humanité déciderait de suivre le chemin des Eldars !_ Insiste Paxitixap, prenant une pause pour sourire, avant de continuer :

_\- Il a essayé, par tous les moyens, de protéger son espèce des conséquences d'une purification. Pourquoi prendre le contrôle du Webway ? Son but n'avait aucun rapport avec l'idée d'en faire une autoroute commerciale, mais plutôt un endroit où fuir lorsque le "moment serait venu". Ainsi, les humains auraient hérité d'une galaxie dépourvue de vie intelligente, prenant la place des Anciens dans la future continuité. L'ensemble des erreurs commises par l'Empereur peuvent être expliquées. Il était terrifié de ne pas avoir assez de temps. En cachant l'existence du chaos à ses Primarch et en limitant leurs options à celles qui arrangeaient ses affaires, l'Anathème a orienté sa croisade dans la direction qu'il estimait la plus efficace pour sauver l'humanité. Jusqu'à ce que les dieux perdent patience et le punissent._

Alapabamares tire brusquement sur le bâton de Voedre, criant presque :

_\- C'est un piège ! Il faut partir ! Vite !_

Le démon bicolore réalise soudain une évidence terrifiante : son contradicteur n'est pas un protégé de Tzeentch. Leur dieu l'a épargné pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec sa supposée "mission". L'Architecte s'est simplement lassé de la conférence ! Il joue avec eux, en attendant de trouver une excuse pour tuer tout le monde. Une excuse que cette ordure vient juste de lui donner ! Ce fou a condamné toute l'assemblée à mort !

_\- Puisque vous refusez de faire silence, je ferais taire vos minables essences pour de bon._ Gronde le chœur de Tzeentch.

Kairos se lève d'un bond et hurle en direction de ses principaux officiers :

_\- Exterminez-les jusqu'au dernier, dévorez leurs âmes !_

Paxitixap éclate de rire, braillant comme un dément :

_\- Vous vouliez ma tête ? J'aurais toutes les vôtres en échange !_


	5. Chapter 5

Une lueur menaçante brille dans le ciel du labyrinthe de cristal. Les flammes s'élèvent, des éclairs frappent la terre en causant des explosions multicolores. Les ducs du changement ont rappelé leurs armées d'horreurs roses et bleues, qui combattent dans une guerre de tous contre tous. La bataille s'étend au loin. L'amphithéâtre est submergé par des masses grouillantes. Kairos, le tisseur de destins, commande une légion de neuf-mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf Tzaangors. Il tue impitoyablement les démons incapables de résister à ses assauts.

Le rire du Grand Immonde, toujours enfermé dans sa boîte, sert d'illustration sonore à cette scène apocalyptique. Elle n'a rien de rare, car Tzeentch se lasse aisément de ses subordonnés peu talentueux. Ceux qui survivent sont pardonnés. Les autres ? Ils disparaissent, oubliés, tandis que leurs essences seront recyclées pour produire de nouveaux Ducs, qui hériteront des souvenirs et de l'expérience de leurs prédécesseurs. Les personnalités et les noms auront changé, mais le mortel qui connaissait l'un des intéressés s'adressera à son successeur comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être là. Tel est leur ultime châtiment : la condamnation à être effacé de toutes les mémoires.

Personne ne veut finir oublié. En conséquence ils se combattent avec une rage digne d'un serviteur de Khorne. Déjà une centaine viennent de tomber. Les légions perdantes rejoignent celles des vainqueurs. Il n'existe aucune loyauté au royaume du mensonge et de la tromperie. Paxitixap avance au milieu du carnage, discrètement, ramassant les artefacts des morts et invoquant ses légions de serviteurs humains. Les cultistes d'un millier de religions hermétiques se joignent aux tueries sans hésitation, car s'ils parviennent à éliminer ne serait-ce qu'un démon, son essence viendra se loger en eux, les rapprochant de la "divinité". Une horreur rose ? En un coup décisif et le bienheureux gagnant hérite d'un millénaire d'espérance de vie !

Bien évidemment, le Duc se garde de préciser qu'ils obtiendront aussi de magnifiques mutations dans les prochains jours. Ces idiots assimileront probablement cela à une bénédiction de Tzeentch ! Pas qu'ils soient en tort, cela dit. Seulement, ceux qui gagneront un cœur supplémentaire auront infiniment plus de chance que les malheureux qui vont voir leurs jambes se transformer en tentacules sanguinolentes. Des projectiles magiques volent dans toutes les directions. Une violente détonation emporte la surface d'un petit continent en quelques secondes.

_\- Allez ! Mes amis ! Dévorons-les ! _

Une voix familière ! Celle de Voedre, qui commande ses "partenaires" d'un ton tyrannique. Alapabamares ne doit pas être loin. Paxitixap sait qu'ils sont à ses trousses. Après tout, il est responsable de cette grandiose catastrophe. Tous les démons veulent sa tête. Ce coup d'éclat était magnifique ! Bien sûr que Tzeentch se cherchait une excuse pour massacrer ses invités. L'Architecte du Destin aime les complots, surtout s'ils ont une conclusion intéressante. Un démon désespéré peut jouer là-dessus pour causer un cataclysme. Paxitixap agit par lassitude plus que par peur. Les accusations de ses opposants ? Sans intérêt ! Pourquoi s'attarder sur de telles stupidités ?

_\- Paxitixap !_ Grogne une voix rauque derrière lui.

Le Duc se retourne avec le sourire et répond aimablement :

_\- Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous servir ?_

Son interlocuteur est... un Grand Immonde. Qui l'a libéré de sa prison ?

_\- Donc c'est toi, Paxitixap ? Ton intervention m'a épargné les débats de cette atroce conférence. J'aimerais dorénavant étriper tes semblables, les déplumer, avant de rôtir leurs carcasses._

_\- Hum ! Une perspective charmante ! Dans ce cas, que me vaut l'intérêt d'un cousin attardé ? Besoin d'un professeur d'élocution ?_

_\- L'humour des valets du conspirateur fou ne me manquait pas. Cependant j'ai déjà donné ma parole..._ La créature a un visage haineux, chose rare chez les subordonnés du seigneur des épidémies. Ils sont plutôt du genre jovial.

_\- Ho, surprise ! Vous avez une dette envers l'un d'entre-nous ? Décidément, tout est possible ! Un démon de Nurgle qui sert de laquais à un Duc du changement. C'est ainsi que devrait toujours se faire les choses : vous autres, à notre service, pour l'éternité !_

_\- Gardez donc vos bêtises dans votre bec, volatile._

Le Grand Immonde lève son épée rouillée et ouvre un passage vers le monde matériel, d'où se déversent des cultistes de Nurgle. Ils marchent lentement, rongés par les maladies, mais insensibles à la douleur. Chaque coup est reçu avec un rire chaleureux. Les serviteurs humains de Paxitixap entrent dans une colère furieuse : l'adorateur du seigneur des épidémies est une abomination ! Sa seule existence, une insulte. Le meurtre donnera peut-être accès à de nouvelles faveurs. Les sorciers humains se lancent dans des rituels complexes, faisant pleuvoir une nuée de météores enflammés. Les nurglings commencent à apparaître à la suite de leur maître, rapidement épaulés de porte-pestes. Le sol se couvre de fleurs nauséabondes, qui crachent des vapeurs toxiques.

Peu importe la raison, Paxitixap doute que Tzeentch pardonnera une telle corruption de son domaine par un laquet de Nurgle. Les autres Ducs, qui étaient pourtant occupés à s'entretuer jusque-là, préfèrent engager le combat avec ces envahisseurs putrides. Alapabamares émet un cri strident. Le démon est désormais accompagné d'une vingtaine de berserkers de Khorne. Les Astartes du Chaos n'attendent pas qu'on leur indique une cible : ils attaquent au hasard en hurlant comme des déments le credo du Maître de la Guerre : "_Du sang pour le dieu du sang, des crânes pour le trône de crânes !_"

_\- Vous avez des amis adorables !_ Signale Paxitixap à son rival.

_\- Contrairement à nous, ils prennent leurs dettes très au sérieux._

_\- C'est juste. Voilà une preuve de notre sympathie. Pourquoi seraient-ils tous aussi redevables si nous ne faisions jamais rien pour eux ? _

Alapabamares se met à sourire. Un rictus sincère.

_\- En de meilleures circonstances, nous aurions pu être proches. Votre esprit est intéressant. Ho, tant pis : je me ferais un ami de ce qui émergera de vos cendres !_

_\- Il n'aura pas mon esprit, malheureusement. En tout cas, vous et votre partenaire aviez effectivement d'excellentes raisons d'être invités à cette conférence ! Vous fricotez dangereusement avec la trahison._

_\- Nous sommes venus de plein gré !_

_\- Bercez-vous d'illusions si ça rassure votre égo, Alapabamares. Nul ne vient ici sans être invité. Personne n'est totalement innocent. C'est le principe de ce petit jeu !_

_\- Principe ? Le labyrinthe de cristal n'a aucuns principes !_

Le démon majeur s'élance, sa lame à la main. Paxitixap contre-attaque avec son bâton, s'engageant dans un combat au milieu des cultistes. Les bersekers se taillent un chemin au travers de ces frêles opposants. Les sortilèges volent, mais s'écrasent sur les armures sans le moindre effet. La bénédiction de Khorne peut nier la magie. Le Grand Immonde empoigne un autre Duc du Changement à la gorge et lui brise la nuque entre ses doigts. Il parvient à s'approcher suffisamment pour abattre son arme rouillée devant Alapabamares.

_\- On se rebelle, adorateur des moisissures ?_ Demande Paxitixap en ricanant.

_\- Je me suis engagé à vous tuer, pas à me limiter à votre seule tête ! Quelques poulets jacasseurs supplémentaires dans ma marmite ne me dérangent aucunement. _

Les berserkers attaquent les forces de Nurgle. Des nurglings sont tués par centaines. Les petites créatures reviennent, encore et encore, submergeant certains des énormes combattants sous une masse dégoulinante d'humeurs infectes. Les sorciers de Paxitixap se mettent en cercle et préparent une dangereuse incantation. La plupart s'effondrent avant même d'avoir terminé de prononcer la formule. Ils éclatent dans des volutes de fumée. Le dernier, qui s'est mutilé au couteau, pointe son doigt vers les guerriers de Khorne. Un rayon crépitant frappe. Les Marines cessent de bouger. Ils se changent en monstruosités difformes.

Les survivants réagissent en massacrant sans hésitation leurs anciens camarades. Il ne reste plus qu'un carré d'entre-eux, qui prennent pour cible des portes-pestes. Leur sang coagulé vole dans tous les sens, brûlant les armures. La maladie ronge en un instant. Les derniers berserkers combattent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se dissolvent. Le Grand Immonde laisse échapper un rire jovial : tous ces bienheureux ont été bénis par la main chaleureuse de Grand Père Nurgle ! La bataille commence à se calmer. Une bonne moitié des démons a déjà trépassé. Paxitixap esquive à la dernière seconde un coup venu de derrière. En tournant sa tête il découvre Voedre, légèrement blessé :

_\- Quel bonheur ! Je me demandais où votre stupide personne s'était perdue._

_\- Toujours les bons mots._ Répond-il, puis demande avec calme :

_\- Ce que vous avez révélé n'était qu'un mensonge pour déclencher cette folie, alors ? Quel dommage, j'appréciais votre anecdote._

_\- Vous me traitez encore de menteur. Une habitude détestable ! Nous sommes des démons du mensonge, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça avec certitude ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Paxitixap. L'Architecte n'aurait jamais confié une charge si sérieuse à un fanfaron dans votre genre._

_\- Touché, touché ! Cela dit, ma modeste histoire est vraie... mais je n'en suis pas le protagoniste._

_\- Et quel malheureux a hérité de cette mission absurde ? Purifier le Warp, ah !_

_\- Je ne suis pas non plus idiot au point de prononcer son nom en public, partenaire. Vous devriez l'éviter aussi. Le simple fait d'attirer son attention serait pire que d'encourir le courroux de notre Créateur, car lui au moins sait pardonner !_

Une nouvelle fois, le Duc bicolore hésite à frapper. Son adversaire n'en profite pas. Il se délecte de jouer avec ses nerfs. Voedre sait qu'un démon pourrait éventuellement correspondre à cette description : Aetaos'Rau'Keres, l'aile des cendres. Certainement le plus puissant des serviteurs du changement. Un monstre qui tue tous ceux qui "comprennent sa véritable nature". Voilà pourquoi Tzeentch a réagi avec une telle hostilité pendant la conférence, sans toutefois tuer le responsable. Ce savoir est dangereux... et précieux ! Le simple fait de l'avoir acquis est une preuve d'excellence.

_\- Quel personnage affable vous faites, Paxitixap... très généreux !_

_\- J'ai offert une bombe à retardement, Voedre. Une jolie mais néanmoins mortelle bombe à retardement. La générosité est comme une seconde nature, chez moi._

_\- J'admets être curieux à nouveau... comment avez-vous découvert ça ? Si tant est que ce soit la vérité._

_\- La vérité ? J'ai peut-être modifié quelques détails... qui sait ? Votre grandiose personne devrait chercher ses réponses auprès de l'intéressé. Avec un peu de chance, il révélera quelques secrets avant d'arracher vos jolies plumes. Quant à la manière dont j'ai découvert ces mystères... non. Je connais l'importance d'un tel secret. Combien vous m'en offrez ?_

_\- Je pourrais ne pas vous tuer immédiatement._

_\- Loin du compte ! Il va falloir proposer mieux._

Alapabamares est en plein affrontement contre le Grand Immonde, qui a de toute évidence considéré plus profitable de s'en débarrasser avant d'accomplir sa véritable mission. Les portes-pestes et nurglings se gardent pourtant de déranger Voedre. C'est avec lui qu'ils ont un pacte.

_\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, alors ? J'y réfléchirais, à condition de toujours pouvoir vous massacrer après._

_\- Je veux que cette histoire se termine par un duel entre nous. En échange..._

Paxitixap retire un somptueux parchemin de sa ceinture et l'ouvre dans un geste inutilement dramatique. Voedre peut voir que c'est couvert d'informations utiles. Son adversaire range l'objet avant qu'on puisse se faire une idée exacte du contenu. Le Duc est conscient de sa valeur. Il pourrait marchander ces connaissances contre des faveurs grandioses et même se mettre à l'abri d'une future invitation à la conférence. C'est étrange, cependant. Pourquoi Paxitixap a décidé de venir à ce fichu rassemblement s'il pouvait obtenir l'immunité ? Qu'est-ce que ce fou a en tête ?

_\- Vous aurez accès à mes plus précieux mystères ! Alors ? Quelle est votre réponse, camarade ?_

Voedre reste silencieux un moment, puis se tourne vers ses alliés, toujours en pleine lutte l'un contre l'autre. Il s'adresse au Grand Immonde :

_\- J'en finirais avec ma cible personnellement. Vous n'avez qu'à tuer qui bon vous semblera !_

_\- Non ! Nous avions un accord. Ma parole est sacrée, volatile !_

Le Duc grogne : voilà pourquoi négocier avec les larbins de Nurgle est si agaçant ! Ils sont obtus. Le moindre mot est gravé dans le marbre pour l'éternité. Quelques mortels apprécient cette attitude, car les dettes d'un Grand Immonde sont immortelles... quand on tolère le fait qu'il paye en maladies.

_\- Oubliez votre rigidité intellectuelle, putride balourd !_

_\- Pourquoi devrais-je changer les termes du contrat quand la chose vous arrange ?_

_\- Vous me devez une faveur, pas l'inverse !_

_\- Une faveur précise. _

_\- Tuez donc Alapabamares et ce sera réglé !_

L'intéressé se tourne vers son supérieur et crache dans un sifflement enragé :

_\- Traître !_

Le Grand Immonde ricane :

_\- J'aurais prélevé ses organes malgré votre autorisation, Voedre. Très bien, j'accepte. Qu'on ne dise pas que Nurgle est inflexible._

La garde humaine de Paxitixap a été massacrée par les portes-pestes mais, plutôt que d'en finir, ces troupes se détournent des cultistes pour attaquer les horreurs bleues de l'ancien allié de Voedre, complètement encerclé. Il n'a plus aucun espoir de survivre.

_\- J'accepte votre proposition, partenaire. Un duel contre vos connaissances !_

_\- Seulement en cas de victoire._

Voedre sourit, levant son épée au dessus de sa tête : des cohortes d'horreurs roses convergent vers sa position. Il avait conservé ses unités en réserve. Le Duc bicolore lèche son arme et siffle joyeusement :

_\- Un duel entre nos armées me semble une solution magnifique pour régler notre différend. La défaite n'a jamais été une option !_

Paxitixap éclate de rire, une hilarité démente, comme s'il venait de sombrer dans la folie :

_\- Enfin ! Je suis réellement en danger de mort ! Rien ne pourra me sauver ! Parfait !_

Ses bijoux brillent d'un éclat inquiétant. Les anneaux, les amulettes, ainsi que des gemmes sur son bâton. Voedre ordonne à ses subordonnés de rester immobiles. Son sang se glace. Un frisson chemine le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce malade est couvert de pierres d'appel ! Tous ses joyaux représentent un pacte signé avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elles s'activent si la vie du porteur est menacée. Les lumières se transforment en rayons qui marquent Voedre, et les autres démons majeurs, d'une balafre brillante.

Une centaine de portails libèrent un chemin vers l'espace matériel. Il s'en déverse des bandes entières venues de l'Alpha Legion, des Night Lords, des Word Bearers, des Iron Warrior et des Thousand Sons, plusieurs cabales Drukharis et même quelques Nécrons isolés ! Les horreurs roses au service de Paxitixap en profitent pour se matérialiser. Son armée est indemne. Les cultistes n'étaient qu'une diversion. Toutes ces forces combinées dépassent ce que les survivants peuvent espérer lui opposer, maintenant qu'ils sont épuisés.

_\- Je l'admets, camarade, cette joute entre nos armées est une idée géniale. Cela étant, vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir acquérir des faveurs. Mes amis, nous avons un pacte ! En cas de menace sur ma personne, vous détruisez mes adversaires._

Kairos se matérialise derrière Paxitixap avec ses Tzaangors, conscient de qui est destiné à la victoire désormais. Le Duc tend victorieusement les bras et indique l'ensemble de ses rivaux d'un mouvement ample :

_\- Voici mes adversaires ! Massacrez-les !_

Tzeentch s'extasie, tandis que les centaines de milliers s'élancent dans la bataille en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Cette conférence fut amusante !


End file.
